


Mending A Heart

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, True Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Summer have been working together on a huge Hollywood film but life takes it's toll on Summer quickly and her whole world turns upside down, can Jeremy be the one that helps her believe in everything she used to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You walked on set, coffee in hand, half asleep as you made your way to your trailer to get ready for the days scenes. You walked out of your trailer slowly as you sipped your coffee and lit a cigarette.

"Summer" Jeremy said and high fived you

"Jeremy" you said as he stood next to you and lit his cigarette, the cool morning air brushing past the both of you.

"Oh shit wait here" you said and ran inside your trailer

"Right" Jeremy said as he stood for a few seconds before you padded back outside and handed Jeremy the coffee you bought him on the way to set.

"Remember, you're buying tomorrow" you told him as you exhaled smoke 

"I know I know" he said "We have that magazine interview later on in the afternoon" Jeremy reminded you

"Thank you for the reminder" you said and nodded

"You're welcome" he said softly "Damn it's cold this morning"

"Yeah well suck it up, we're set in for this weather all day" you told him

"How do you put up with it?" He asked

"Because I lived in Australia for twenty two years and the heat is hell" you said and exhaled the last puff of smoke "Ill see you on set" you said and Brofisted before you walked onto set.

The day was long and you got an urgent phone call from your Mum, she was distressed and pleaded you to take her call.

"Yo boss, I've gotta take this, it's urgent" you told the director 

"You've got five" he told you

"Thanks" you said and walked over to your trailer

"I've got some bad news" your mum said

"What's wrong?" You asked, now more concerned

"Aunty passed away" she told you

"When?" You asked and swallowed the lump in your throat as Jeremy watched you, knowing something was wrong

"Ten minutes ago" she said as you walked into your trailer

"I'll fly home this week" you told her

"Ok, I love you" she said

"I love you too mum" you said and them hung up

You threw your phone across your trailer and swiped everything off your table and across the trailer.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked as he stood behind you, his hand resting on your shoulder 

"Yeah I'm fine" you said and pushed past him to to back to set

Jeremy picked everything up and placed it back on the table before he met you back on set. You finished a few more scenes before your lunch break, as you headed towards your trailer your phone rang again.

"Hello" you answered without looking at the caller ID

"I've got some more bad news" you heard your mums voice echo

"Uh huh" you said and breathed down the line

"Nan just passed away too" she told you "She said she was holding on for Aunty" she told you

"Ok" you said and swirled your tongue angrily around your mouth "Ill fly out in a day or two" you told her before hanging up

You walked into your trailer and started punching the wall as Jeremy walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly

"Nothing, I just need some air" you said as you pushed past him once again and headed around the corner, just out of sight of everyone else.

You started punching the cold brick wall that was in front of you, Jeremy snuck up behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you away from the wall kicking and screaming, his back sliding down the wall behind him so you were now in a heap against him, trickles of blood running from your knuckles.

"Hey, I've got you, it's ok" Jeremy whispered softly

"No it's not, it's not, two people in one day" you cried out

"Fuck" Jeremy said as he pulled you into his chest 

When you calmed down Jeremy finally let you go and then knelt in front of you.

"I'm gunna go speak to the bosses and let them know what's going on" he told you

"It's fine" you said

"Stay here" Jeremy said

You smoked two cigarettes before Jeremy got back.

"We've got the next two weeks off" he told you

"We?" You asked as you lit another smoke 

"I'm coming with you, I'm your best friend, I'm not gunna let you do this on your own" he told you

You nodded and looked down at the ground where blood from your knuckles had created a small pool on the ground.

"Go home and get some rest, I'll stop by later" he told you as he helped you up

"Alright" you said

"You want me to drive you?"

"No, I walk here every morning and walk home every night, I'll be ok" you told him and then left.

Hours after Jeremy had been looking for you and then finally found you at your local pub, almost through a bottle of whiskey with the help of some tequila shots.

"Jesus Summer what are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he sat across from you

"Having a drink, you want one?" You stammered

"Alright I think it's time to get you home" he said and stood up

"No, not yet" you said and took another shot "What's the point of all this?" You asked

"What do you mean?" He asked as he sat back down

"You know, why am I even still here, what the fucks the point? Maybe I should just do this last shot and finish it" you told him

"What do you mean 'finish it'" he asked 

"Don't worry" you said and swiftly took your last shot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok let's get you home" he said and grabbed your arm

"Ok" you said and finished the rest of your whiskey before Jeremy walked you out to his car and drove you home.

When you got inside Jeremy walked you to your bed and laid you down, he pulled the blankets over you and kissed your forehead before walking out, you passed out right away and Jeremy slept on your lounge, worried about you. The next morning you changed into your wet suit and left a note on the counter for Jeremy before you headed to the beach across the road.

Jeremy woke up soon after and picked up the note off the counter.

"Morning, just gone for a surf so feel free to make yourself at home, if you're here when I get back then I'll see you then-  
Summer"

Jeremy shook his head and made himself a coffee before sitting back down on the lounge. You got home and didn't even notice Jeremy was still there, you put your board away and went for a shower, putting on a pair of blue skinny jeans, combat boots and a black shirt with an oversized sweater thrown over the top, the whole time Jeremy was waiting for you to notice him while you made your coffee.

"Good morning" he said causing you to jump

"Jesus fucking Christ!" You yelled as you spun around "Don't do that" you told him

"Sorry" he said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I've got a high tolerance to alcohol" you said

"Whys that?" He asked

"I used to drink quite a lot" you said softly "I'm sorry about what I said last night"

"It's ok, just don't say that again, don't ever think like that" he told you

"Anyway we're gunna be late for work" you said and headed for the door

"We're not working for two weeks" Jeremy said and grabbed your arm "We're flying to Australia" he told you 

"I'm not going" you told him and walked into your room and sat on the edge of your bed

"You have to go, you have to say goodbye" Jeremy said as he sat beside you

"What if I'm not ready to say goodbye?" You asked as your eyes turned teary

"You're never going to be ready" he told you as he pulled you into him so your head was rested on his shoulder.

"I better pack" you said

"I already packed for you, our plane leaves in an hour" he told you softly

"Ok" you mumbled

"That a girl" Jeremy said with a faint smile "Now let's get to the airport" he said as he helped you up

You made it to the airport just in time and then boarded your plane, your hands shaky as you stared out the window at the clouds and everything beneath you. Jeremy tried staying awake but fell asleep halfway through the flight and the hours had passed by quickly and before you knew it you were about to land.

"Please make sure all devices are either switched off or on flight mode, please fasten your belts and stay seated" the announcement called through the coms.

You had finally landed and made it outside of the airport only to be hoarded by paparazzi asking you a million questions as you made your way to the rental car with Jeremy, a smoke hanging from your mouth as you placed your bags in the boot of the car before you and Jeremy got in, the paparazzi now surrounding your car as you wound your window down.

"Look I just want to be left alone for a while, me and my family don't need to be harassed right now and if we are you can forget about getting anything out of me" you told them, your sunglasses hiding the pain in your eyes.

Suddenly everyone moved out if the way and then you were on the road back home, the silence as you drove was peaceful and yet reassuring at the same time. After an hour of driving and traffic, you were finally home, sitting in the driveway for a few seconds while you stared at the house blankly.

"You can do this" Jeremy told you and you nodded 

You got out and carried your bags inside, greeted by tight hugs from your mum and siblings.

"Uhm everyone this is Jeremy, Jeremy this is Chloe, Thomas, Emily and Connor" you told them and introduced them all "And this is my mum Margret" you said

Jeremy greeted them all and them gave your mum a tight hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"You can have my bed, I'll take the lounge" you told him

"No it's ok, I'll sleep on the lounge" he said

"No seriously, I'll sleep better on the lounge anyway" you told him and then took your bags into your room and placed them on the floor with Jeremy following behind you.

"It's not much but mum wouldn't let me buy her a house so I just got a room added on because it was small" you said "I'm going to renovate it when I have time"

"I get it, it's home" he said "I can help you" he added

"That'd be cool" you said as you looked at your old pictures on the wall and then walked into the back yard and called your dog.

He jumped up on you happily and you gave him a hug as he whined in happiness.

"What's his name?" Jeremy asked

"Boss" you said with a smile as you threw a ball for him to chase after "I couldn't take him with me, I wish I could of but by the looks of it he's doing pretty good" you said as he ran back upto you.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked inside and sat down on the couch, Jeremy now beside you and your siblings asleep in bed.

"Coffee, tea?" Your mum asked you and Jeremy

"Nah I'm ok mum" you said with a faint smile

"No thank you" Jeremy said

"So how is the movie going?" She asked

"Forget about the movie, how are you doing?" You asked

"I'm fine" she said and then walked back into the kitchen

"Don't pull that shit on me" you said as you followed her while Jeremy looked at photos of you on the wall.

"No really I'm fine" she said

"I get that you're okish with Nan but you're not with Aunty" you said

"Just drop it" she said and stormed off into her room.

You walked back into the lounge room and sat back down on the couch, you sighed as you rubbed your eyes and then ran your hand through your hair.

"She'll be ok" Jeremy said

"Yeah, I'll go grab you some blankets" you said and then headed up the hallway

You got blankets and sat them on the lounge with two pillows and then laid down and threw your blanket over yourself.

"Good night" Jeremy whispered in your ear and then kissed your cheek

"Night" you said softly and then closed your eyes.

You tossed and turned all night and woke up early hours of the morning to a bad dream, cold sweats and your hands shaky as you walked to the kitchen and splashed your face with water. When you walked back into the lounge room you changed into shorts, threw on a jumper and some runners.

"You want some company" Jeremy asked

"No it's ok, get some sleep, you need it" you told him with a fake smile

"Not as much as you need a friend" he told you

"Ok" you said

Jeremy stood up and was only wearing his black underwear.

"Oh" you said

"Shit sorry, old habit" he said 

"I'll just wait outside" you told him and then practically bolted out the front door.

Jeremy got changed and then headed outside, you took him for an hour run, and that was just there, it was another hour back.

"Jesus Christ" he puffed as you both sat on the front step "You call that a run?"

"Come on Renner, you're ten times fitter than me, I've got asthma and I smoke, normally I'd stop at the end of the driveway" you said and laughed.

You both walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Good morning" your mum said

"Morning" you and Jeremy both said in sync "You can use the en suite in my room and I'll use the bathroom" you told him

"You sure?" He asked

"Positive" you said and got a towel for him

You headed for a shower and out of habit walked into your room, a singlet on and a towel around your waist, staring at the floor as you walked in, your mind in a different space as you ran into Jeremy, a towel around his waist that fell off his hips.

"Wow, I'm sorry" you said and walked out and into the bathroom "Shit" you muttered under your breath as you shut the door and locked it.

"Shit" Jeremy murmured as he got dressed into his suit "Rooms all yours" he said as he walked passed the bathroom

"Thanks" you called out as you ran from the bathroom to your room.

You changed into your suit and walked into the lounge room.

"Where is everyone?" You asked

"They wanted to get their a little early" he told you

"How do I look?" You asked as you took a deep breath

"Beautiful" he said

"Not exactly something you'd say to someone in a suit" you joked

"Ok handsome, that better?" He asked and chuckled

You slicked your hair back and then headed outside after locking the house, you threw Jeremy a bike helmet as you got on your motorbike.

"You even have a bike" he said

"I love bikes" you told him as he got on "But you better hold on" you said as you took off

You arrived at the first funeral and sat on the bike for a second.

"You can do this" Jeremy said as he got off the bike and sat the helmet on the handlebars.

"Yeah" you mumbled and got off the bike, sitting your helmet on the handlebars alongside Jeremy's.

Jeremy draped his arm over your shoulder as you both walked across the road where your family were waiting outside, you were greeted by hugs and "I'm so sorry for your losses" which you got tired of hearing quite quickly. The piper started playing the bagpipes and you did your best to hold it together but the tears slowly started flowing, everyone suddenly surrounded you and asked if you were ok, your dad kept asking and asking which started pissing you off.

"I'm fine ok, I need some space and a smoke" you said and walked around the corner and out of sight.

The second Jeremy walked upto you, you wrapped your arms around him, sobbed and clutched onto him for dear life. The second funeral was no easier, you cried as you said your speech and final goodbyes and then you said goodbye to your family and friends.

"I'm gunna stay at a hotel tonight, I've got a load of calls to make and I'll only end up keeping everyone awake" you explained to your mum 

"Ok, but call me if you need to ok" she told you

"Ok" you said and gave her a hug before walking back over to your bike with Jeremy "I've gotta make a quick stop" you told Jeremy as you got on the bike and he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

You stopped off at a bottle shop and brought a bottle of whiskey and then stopped off at home.

"Make yourself at home, mum will look after you" you told Jeremy

"I'm going with you" he told you

"Jeremy I'm fine" you said

"Look that bullshit that you spun to your mum might work with her but not with me" he told you

"Ok fine, did you want to grab anything before we leave?" You asked

"No I'm fine" he told you

"Alright, hold on" you told him and then sped off

You got to your hotel room which was right by the beach, you walked inside and sat on the couch for a few minutes before your phone rang, you looked at the ID to see that it was your dad and you sighed.

"Can you answer it?" You asked Jeremy 

"Sure" he said as you handed him the phone

"Just tell him I'm in the shower or some shit" you said

"Hello" Jeremy said "No she's just in the shower, yeah she's doing ok, alright I will, bye" he said and then hung up, handing your phone back to you

"What did he want?" You asked

"To know how you are" he softly said

"Like he even gives a shit" you said and threw your phone across the room and then picked up the bottle of whiskey, staring at it for a few seconds "Fuck!" You yelled and put the bottle on the table.

You walked outside and sat on the grass, wiping away the tears as Jeremy followed and sat behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist and perching his chin on your shoulder.

"I just want the pain to go away" you told him

"It will, not right away but eventually it will" he told you as your hand gripped his on your stomach tightly 

"You know your my best friend?" You asked

"You're mine too" he told you, your eyes closing for a second as you let out a deep breath 

You walked along the beach with Jeremy and ran into someone you knew.

"Summer" he said

"Kyle" you replied coldly and then slowly walked past him

"Heard about your Nan and Aunty, surprised you flew back, considering you haven't seen them for four years" he said and you stopped in your tracks and turned around to look at him

"Let's go back to the hotel" Jeremy said and grabbed your arm

"Yeah" you said and started walking away with Jeremy

"Yeah I wonder if they were asking to see you before they passed away" he said

"Fuck you" you said and ran at him, tackling him into the sand, hitting him a few times before Jeremy pulled you off him.

"You feel tough now?" Kyle asked

"Don't let me see you around Kyle or I'll put you in a hospital bed, you fuck!" You yelled as Jereny dragged you away

You got back to the hotel and paced the room while Jeremy stood at the door so you couldn't go back there and beat Kyle up some more.

"You gunna let me back out there anytime soon?" You asked

"Nope" he told you

"Why not? He deserves a fucking hospital room" you said and gritted your teeth 

"Because being in jail is going to help everything?" He asked rhetorically 

"Fuck everything, what's the point anymore" you said and slouched onto the couch

"The point?" Jeremy asked as he sat down next to you "Let's see, you've got an amazing family, a bunch of friends, a great career and I honestly don't think I could live without you" he said as he pulled you into his chest, loose tears falling from your eyes until you finally fell asleep, tangled around Jeremy as he was you.

Jeremy smiled and kissed the top of your head before he reached behind him and grabbed his jacket to throw over you before he fell asleep.

When you woke up Jeremy was already awake and staring at the wall.

"Good morning" he said as his fingers traced small circles around your back

"Morning" you said softly and rubbed your eyes "You sleep ok?" You asked

"Yeah, you?" He asked

"Yeah, pretty good" you said and sat up "Wanna go and grab a coffee?"

"Sure" he said and then kissed your head "I'm just gunna use the bathroom first" he said 

"Ok, I'll meet you outside" you told him

You went to your old local coffee shop and the manager greeted you with a handshake and smile.

"It's been a long time" he said

"It sure has" you said

"This one's on the house" he said

"Thanks mate" you said before taking your coffees to your table outside, you sat down and then lit up a cigarette and took a sip of your coffee, letting out a satisfied "ahh" at the the end.

"You know last night how you said you don't think you'd be able to live without me?" You asked

"Yeah" he said

"I don't think I could live without you either" you told him with a small smile

"Did you ever think your life would turn out like this?" He asked

"Nope, moving to America was just me going out on a limb and hoping if I worked hard enough that I'd get my big break" you told him "What about you?"

"Never in a million years, I went out on a limb too" he said

"Guess we got lucky" you said

"No, we just worked our asses off" he said

"Yeah well, that too" you told him with a smile 

"There's that smile" he said and stared at you with a wide smile and glowing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah" you said, a small smile as you took a sip of your coffee, your phone ringing and you sighed "Hello?"

"How are you?" Your dad asked

"Pretty busy actually I'll call you later" you said and hung up

"What happened with you two?" Jeremy asked

"When I was fourteen or fifteen he told me I was the worst mistake he ever" you explained

"His loss because you're no mistake to me" he told you 

"Thanks" you said and stared at your coffee "He lost all rights to know anything about me that day"

"Don't let him get to you, you're so much better than that" he told you

"You're right, I've done alright without him" you said and smiled

"Atta' girl" he said "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I have to visit my niece and nephew" you said

"Then let's go" he said and finished his coffee

You went to see your niece and nephew and you got long hugs and sweet kisses to your cheek off them, you missed them so much and they had grown a lot.

"How about we catch a movie tonight?" Jeremy asked as you both got on the bike

"Sure" you said and rode back to your mums and walked inside just as she was walking out "Where are you heading?"

"Sue wants me to go to the movies with her" she told you

"Ok have fun" you said and gave her a hug before she left

You both had a shower and then left for the movies, turns out your hmm and Aunty were seeing the same movie that you and Jeremy were, not that you two had seen them but they had seen you.

"So is he her boyfriend?" Sue asked your mum

"No, they're best friends" she told her

"They might be best friends but there is definitely more there" she said

"I know" your mum replied "But they'll figure it out on their own" she said

You watched the movie and the both of you laughed along at it, afterwards you showed Jeremy around some more and then took him your thinking spot, an overlook of the city and it's beautiful lights, a million stars shining in the sky above.

"Wow" Jeremy said

"Yeah" you said as you smiled out at the view

Jeremy smiled at you, a sparkle in his eyes and a glow in his smile "I love you Summer" he told you softly, one of his hands caressing your face

"I love you too Jeremy" you told him before he kissed you sweetly and then hugged you, his eyes still closed as he took in the warmth of your embrace.

When you got home your mum was sitting in the kitchen with your Aunty, who have you a mysterious look.

"Yeah right, Aunty Sue this is Jeremy and vice versa" you said and then walked into your room, sat on the bed and picked up your guitar.

A few minutes later Jeremy walked in and sat down next to you, laughing away.

"What's so funny?" You asked

"I just got interrogated by your Aunty" he told you

"Jesus Christ, sorry" you said

"Don't be it's fine" he said and laughed and then gently took the guitar from you "I'm gunna play you a song" he said and then stood up

When it's black  
Take a little time to hold yourself  
Take a little time to feel around before it's gone  
You won't let go but you still keep on falling down  
Remember how you save me now from all of my wrongs  
Yeah

If there's love just feel it  
And if there's life we'll see it  
This is no time to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go

Say those words  
Say those words like there's nothing else  
Close your eyes and you might believe  
That there is some way out  
Yeah

Open up  
Open up your heart to me now  
Let it all come pouring out  
There's nothing I can't take

And if there's love just feel it  
And if there's life we'll see it  
This is no time to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go

 

If your sky is falling  
Just take my hand and hold it  
You don't have to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go

 

And if you feel the fading of the light  
And you're too weak to carry on the fight  
And all your friends that you count on have disappeared  
I'll be here not gone, forever holding on

If there's love just feel it  
And if there's life we'll see it  
This is no time to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go

If your sky is falling  
Just take my hand and hold it  
You don't have to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go

I won't let you go  
I won't let  
I won't let you go  
No, I won't let  
I won't let you go  
I won't let you go 

Jeremy sat back down and kissed your temple sweetly, handing the guitar back to you with a smile on his face.

"That's cute" your younger brother teased

"Oh fuck you" you said and closed your door before laying in bed next to Jeremy

"That was a nice bonding moment you had with your brother" Jeremy joked

"I thought so too" you joked back 

"At least I won't be sleeping on my own tonight" he said with a small smile

"Tushé" you said and curled into his side before falling asleep

"Goodnight" Jeremy whispered softly and kissed your temple before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

It was one of the best nights sleep that you'd had in a long time and you didn't have one nightmare, you finally got a restful sleep and you were warm and safe in the embrace of Jeremy's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When you woke up in the morning Jeremy was already awake and staring at you, playing with your short hair, a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I've been better" you told him as you draped an arm over his side

"You'll get through this, I know it's hard but you will, you're so strong" he told you

"It's so hard, knowing I'll never hear their voices again or I'll never get to tell them how much I love them" you said as you stifled a cry

"Hey" he said and rolled over to pull you into his arms "I know Summer" he said, holding you tight to him, your arms tangled around each other

"I don't want to hurt anymore Jeremy" you sobbed to him

"I wish I could take the pain away, I'd do anything to take away the pain" he told you softly

"I know" you sniffled

There was a light knock at the door.

"Whoever it is just tell them I'm asleep" you whispered to Jeremy before the door opened and you buried your face away from prying eyes

"Hey Margret" Jeremy said softly

"Is she still asleep?" Your mum asked

"Yeah" he said and looked down at you "Do you need help with anything?"

"No thank you" she said 

"Well if you ever do, just let me know" he told her

"I will, thanks Jeremy" she said before closing the door and leaving the two of you alone again

"You've got a lot of pictures of you and that YZ 450 dirt bike" Jeremy said

"Yeah, I used to race and do stunts and stuff" you told him

"Have you ridden like that lately?" He asked

"Nope" you told him

"Than how about we go riding today?" He offered

"Only if you can keep up" you joked

"Oh you're on" he said and got out of bed

You both got dressed and then you have him a suit and boots to wear. You headed outside into the garage and pulled the sheet off your two dirt bikes.

"Don't worry, they're both registered" you told him

You rode out to your old local track and gave Jeremy a run for his money. You tried out a few tricks and fell off a few times but you were fine, until your last lap when you took a big fall off the tabletop and the bike landed on your ribs, the handlebars hitting the side of your head, splitting it open.

"Fuck" Jeremy said as he ran over to you "Are you ok?" He asked and started to lift the bike

"Ah fuck, stop, leave it" you told him

Jeremy put the bike back down gently and then called for an ambulance, they arrived quickly and when they lifted the bike off you, you turned your head and gripped Jeremy's hand in pain. The paramedics gave you some morphine and then took you to hospital for immediate tests, eight stitches, two X-rays and a MRI and surgery and you were finally released and ready to go back home.

You'd broken two ribs and cracked one, one of the ribs was crossing over with the other and you had to have surgery to have them reset. When you got home your poor mother lost it at you for being an 'idiot' and riding that death machine again.

"Mum I'm fine" you huffed out as Jeremy helped sit you down on the couch

"You broke two ribs, cracked one, had them overlapped, had surgery and right stitches in your head!" She yelled "How is that fine, your rib could have punctured your lung"

"But it didn't" you told her as you clutched your side, just as your dad had walked through the door "What is this? A fucking family reunion?" You asked

"How are you feeling?" Your dad asked

"Like you care" you said as stood up, Jeremy catching you as you stumbled, he helped you into your room and laid you down before he walked back into the lounge room.

"She told me that she doesn't want to see you" Jeremy said apologetically 

"You stay out of it" he said and hit Jeremy, splitting under his eye open

"Jesus Christ Richard just back off!" Your mum yelled and pushed him away

"Who is this guy anyway? He better not be screwing my daughter" your dad said

"I'm not but I am her boyfriend" he said and your dad pushed your mum, knocking her to the ground "Don't you fucking touch her!" Jeremy yelled as he tackled him to the ground and hit him a few times

"You never, put your hands on a fucking woman!" Jeremy said as his nostrils flared while he stood up "Now get lost and don't come back here" Jeremy said and helped your mum out, all the while you had just stumbled into the lounge room and gave your dad an evil look.

"Are you ok mum?" You asked

"I'm ok, you need to sit down and relax" she told you as Jeremy slammed the door in your dad's face and then sat down next to you.

"Your eye" you said but Jeremy flinched and grabbed your hands before you could check it

"I'm ok" he said and then walked to your mum in the kitchen "Are you ok Irene?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks to you" she said with a smile and then gave Jeremy a hug "Thankyou" she said softly and let a tear fall from her eye

"You're more than welcome" he told her and wiped away her tear

"Can you check on Summer, she'd be pretty spooked" your mum said

"Sure" He said and then walked back out to you, draping an arm around you as he sat down "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" You asked and then looked at him blankly 

"Are you ok?" He asked again

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" you told him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You've seen this happen before?" He asked

"Yeah" you said and stood up

Jeremy helped you walk outside so you could sit on the steps and get some fresh air.

"A few years before I moved over to America my mums boyfriend of the time hit her, she was unconscious on the ground and if I didn't step in he would of kept hitting her so I just kept hitting him, I couldn't stop" you told told him

"You did what you had to do" he told you

"Except I would have kept hitting him and ended up killing him if he didn't get away" you told him

"Well if a man ever touched my mom or my sisters or any female I know and love I'd kill him" Jeremy admitted 

"Yeah but it's not something that you want to see happen or have happen" you told him

"I know mama" he said and draped an arm around you carefully "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck" you told him

"You should have seen it from point of view" he told you

"Tell me the bikes not totalled" you said

"I wish I could" he told you

"Ah well, guess I'll just fix it up when I get some spare time" you laughed lightly

"I think your mom will kill you if you do" he chuckled

"It'd be worth it" you smiled "Thanks...for before" you mumbled

"You don't have to thank me" Jeremy told you

You smiled and stared out at the sunset.

"I missed this, a lot" you said softly

"So you haven't been home in four years?" Jeremy asked

"Yep, a long four years" you nodded "I'd always planned to come back but work picked up so quickly" 

"It has a funny way of doing that" he agreed "It happens to me all the time"

"Since we've got some time off do you want to order pizza and play video games?" You offered 

"You're an actual twelve year old, you know that right" he chuckled

"Oh I forgot, old man doesn't know how to play a video game" you joked

"That's it" he stood up and helped you up "You're on" he added.

You laughed and watched Jeremy try to find the eject button on the xbox, you hit a button on your control and opened it for him. Jeremy stared at the xbox for a few seconds trying to figure out how it just did that and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax old man, you can open it with the control as well" you joked

Jeremy poked his tongue out at you and then out madden into the disc tray before sitting down beside you.

"I call dibs on playing as the 49ers" Jeremy quickly stated

"Uh uh, that's my team pal" you argued

"No way, I've been supporting them since you were in diapers" he chuckled

"You made that old joke all on your own" you laughed

"Ok, we'll flip a coin" he said

You nodded in agreement and then picked your sides and of course Jeremy won. You shook your head, let Jeremy pick the 49ers and then picked the Seattle Seahawks. You played for hours, completely losing track of time. Soon before you knew it everyone else was in bed and it was two in the morning, stifling a yawn you checked the time.

"It's two in the morning" you said quietly

"Oh" Jeremy chuckled "How about we get some sleep then" he suggested

"Sounds good" you said and turned everything off

You laid down and closed your eyes only to feel Jeremy cover you in soft, wet kisses.

"So much for bed" you laughed

"Mm" Jeremy mumbled as his lips pressed to yours "I didn't say I wanted to sleep" he smiled "I want to make you come for me all night" he whispered in your ear.

Those words dragged a soft whimper from your mouth that left your pussy soaking for him. He slid his hand into the waistband of your underwear and bit down on his bottom lip when he felt how wet you were for him.

"It looks like you don't wanna sleep either mama" he growled in your ear.

"It's a bit hard when you're doing that" you moaned

"So if I did this" he said and slid a finger inside you

You let out a moan and he brought his hand upto your mouth and covered it.

"You don't wanna wake everyone up do you" he teased before he slowly pulled his finger out, sucked it and then stripped you down.

It didn't take long for him to bury his face into your cunt, his tongue working in long strokes as he entered two of his knobby digits inside you. He moved his free hand back up to your mouth to silence the moans that were now escaping your mouth faster than you could breath. With one more stroke and one rough thrust you came all over his fingers and let out a deep breath, while Jeremy licked every drop he'd drawn from you.

"You're good with your mouth.... And your hands" you said breathlessly as he laid beside you.

"Gotta satisfy my woman" he chuckled "Now get some sleep baby" he told you before pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead.

You cuddled upto Jeremy and he carefully wrapped his arms around you before the both of you fell asleep. Jeremy woke up early the next morning and done some renovating, using the plans you had drawn up in your room. When you woke up you felt a lot better, the pain had eased a lot and you could walk properly again.

You heard banging outside and headed out too see Jeremy in jeans, his shirt thrown on the lawn and sweat pooling from him. You watching his muscles flex with every move he made, he took a sip from the bottle he had in his hand and then noticed you staring at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"There she is." Jeremy said, smiling as he walked over to Sunmer and helped her down the front steps. "You sleep well, mama?" He asked before kissing her sweetly.

"I certainly did." Summer replied and then returned his kiss. "And did you sleep well?"

"I did, for a little while anyway." He admitted and sat down, gently pulling her onto his knee and then he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was worried about you, you had a nightmare and starterd mumbling."

"It happens not a lot but sometimes, I'm sorry." She said softly. "Why don't you go and shower off and then take a nap, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Alright, but I'm sleeping on the couch." 

Jeremy pecked her cheek and then packed up the tools, helping Harris inside and then onto the couch before he showered. She watched a movie that was on TV while Jeremy laid with his head in her lap, a blanket pulled over the both of them and her hand running lightly through his hair, helping Jeremy ease off to sleep.

She smiled as she watched him sleeping and laced her fingers with his, eyes fighting to stay open as they started losing focus on the TV and gradually fell shut, falling asleep with ease. Jeremy woke a few hours later, smiling up at Summer as he saw her sleeping peacefully.

He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before he headed into the kitchen to make a coffee and work something up for lunch. He stuck with home made pies and woke her up when they were done in the oven.

"Feeling better baby?" He asked softly, setting the tray of pies down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Mmm, a little." She mumbled, eyes still half closed and blanket now pulled up over her again. "Still tired.." She said softly.

"Get some sleep love, I'll put these in the oven to keep warm." He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I love you, very much."

"I love you too." She said, drifting back off quickly.

Jeremy smiled and put the pies back in the oven after eating a few of them. Then he headed into her room and made the bed for her before he drove to the store to get some groceries so he could cook her dinner. She was still asleep when he got back and he checked her temperature and he was glad it was normal, so he started prepping things to cook.

Summer finally woke up, her ribs aching as she slowly sat up and then lifted her shirt to check on the bandage. To no surprise, blood had seeped through and she sighed. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a new bandage before she removed the old one.

Once Jeremy saw, he took over, gently wiping away the dry blood as she gripped the counter and clenched her other hand into a fist. 

"Sorry mama." Jeremy whispered and then patched her up once he was finished. "Go sit down, I'll get you some painkillers and some water followed by a fresh coffee and then dinner." He told her.

"Jer." She said with a sigh.

"No arguing with me on this, I'm gonna look after you." He said and kissed her softly before helping her back to the couch. "Now relax."

A few minutes later, he came back with a glass of water and two painkillers, which followed suite with a cup of tea and then dinner. 

"You made spaghetti." She said, still looking tired but a smile on her face none the less.

"I did, I know you love it. Your mum left a note on the counter too, she's heading into Sydney for work." He said as he sat beside her.

"The only test left is to see if it's as good as my mums." She grinned then took a mouthful, giving Jeremy a slight nod and thumbs up.

Once they finished, he washed the dishes and then helped Summer to bed, lying beside her with a smile.

"Get some rest baby, you'll feel better tomorrow." He whispered and then kissed her softly, arms closing around her as his chest rested softly against her back, rising and falling softly which eased her to sleep.


End file.
